In certain known cable transportation systems, when a haul cable extends along a relatively long path, the haul cable must be supported by one or more roller assemblies along portions of the path. This applies to both cable transportation systems in which the trolley rolling track is defined by one or more supporting cables, and cable transportation systems, such as cable railways, in which the trolley rolling track is defined by rails. As the trolley runs along the roller assembly, the trolley lifts the haul cable off the rollers, which has a number of undesirable effects: increased load on the trolley; increase in stress exchanged between the trolley and the rolling track; and oscillation of the haul cable.
The first two can be prevented by oversizing the most severely stressed parts, but only at the expense of increasing the size and weight of the cable transportation system as a whole. Oscillation of the haul cable, on the other hand, may result in the haul cable even jumping the rolling track and obstructing the trolley. Systems for dampening the oscillations are disclosed in French Patent No. FR 2,670,452, PCT Patent Application No. WO 2009/130239 and PCT Patent Application No. WO 2005/032901. These systems proved to be effective in dampening the oscillations but they do not solve any one of the first two problems.